The present invention is directed toward disposable cameras, and more particularly, to a disposable and disinfected still frame camera for use in contamination sensitive areas.
In the medical field, physicians or the like use photographs and videos as documentation, for legal uses, to display their work or for use as teachings aids. Frequently, the objects of the photography and/or the procedure being photographed are located in sensitive environments requiring strict attention to disinfection and sterilization. Any instruments used in such environments must be sterilized or disinfected to industry standards. Any video or photography equipment, therefore, used in the operating room or the like, must also be disinfected. Unfortunately, frequent sterilization or disinfection using chemicals and/or radiation tend to eventually effect the functional capacity of video or photography equipment. If delicate electronic circuits are exposed to radiation or chemicals, such circuits can be ruined, and frequently, the entire video or photographic system can be damaged. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to use a disposable video or photography system which needs only to be sterilized or disinfected once, preferably on the manufacturing floor, and packaged in a sterilized or disinfected manner. As such, the camera can be disposed of after being used in the sterilized or disinfected environment, negating the need for further sterilization after its one use.
There exists disposable cameras which are directed to the consumer use market. That is, such cameras are not properly designed for the reduction of contaminable trouble spots nor are they disinfected or include other important features preferable for use in sensitive areas such as hospital operating rooms. The prior art does disclose a video camera system having a disposable camera portion which is adapted to be disinfected prior to use in sensitive areas such as hospital operating rooms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,876 to Henley et al. discloses a system directed toward endoscopic surgical practice. The patent discloses a method and apparatus for providing a disposable, sterilized cable connector and camera head unit for use in endoscopic surgery. The camera head and circuitry are directed for use in videography. The camera head and cable are operatively arranged in a sterilized removable package. At the point of use, the package is removed and the unit can be easily connected and disconnected to a camera control unit. During manufacturing, the camera head and cable are sterilized and arranged in the compact and disposable unit. Accordingly, after use in the contaminable area, the unit can be disposed of, thereby negating the need for subsequent sterilization. Unlike the instant invention, the sterilized camera head and cable unit are directed towards videography and not still framed photography. Accordingly, relatively complex circuitry and control units as well as monitors and recorders are necessary to use the disposable unit. The system disclosed in Henley is therefore, too complex for use in still framed photography. More importantly, the sterile packaging used in Henley is removed before installing the unit in the sensitive environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,256 to Frosig et al. discloses a disposable camera having a close-up attachment. The Frosig et al. disposable camera is similar to the commercial disposable cameras found on the market today. The invention is directed mainly to a close-up camera attachment used for magnifying the object of the picture. The close-up attachment is a plug-like insert which can be manually positioned in an open view finder tunnel of the camera. The Frosig patent does not disclose the sterilization of any portion of the camera, and has no coating, layer or the like on the housing of the camera for making the same disinfected. Accordingly, the Frosig et al. invention would not be applicable for use in highly sensitive areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,998 to Gates discloses a disposable single use camera having a reusable electronic flash unit for snap attachment to the camera. Again, and similar to the camera disclosed in the Frosig et al. patent, the camera portion of this invention is simply a disposable camera unit which is preloaded with film. In accordance with the actual invention, the inner camera part includes an engagable locator means for connecting the camera to a flash unit which includes a positioning means. The Gates disposable camera does discuss an outer sealed pack for housing the inner camera portion. However, this outer seal pack does not serve the purpose of sterilization or disinfection of the camera, it is directed towards an economical mode of housing the inner camera portion.
As to measuring devices connected with cameras, U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,671 to Bautista discloses a locating device. The invention relates to a device for determining the location of a point, line or plane with respect to an object. The invention is directed for use, in one embodiment, with the radiography profession where it is necessary to know the location of an x-ray film cassette relative to an object such as an x-ray generator. The device includes a beam generator which adapted to be coupled to the object to which relative location is desired. The device generates a plane of light containing the axis of projection of the object. The beam generator also generates a second ray of light oriented at an angle to the axis of projection so as to intercept the same at the point to be located. This point is then marked by a second beam generator. The locating device disclosed in Bautista is far to complicated for use with the disposable and economical camera systems.
Hence, there exists a need in the medical care field for a disposable and disinfected still frame camera which can be used in areas which are highly sensitive to contamination and which has features such as a flash unit, a close-up attachment lens, and a measuring device as well as other features which will become apparent in the following description.